BeJonased
by az2nm
Summary: Jonas Story. Futuristic story. A mother tells her daughter her love story.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom?" Jackie's 16 year old daughter called out for her. Her curly brown hair fell to the side as she popped her head into the kitchen. "I'm in here" Jackie called, her back to her daughter as she was baking a cake for her brother, Brian, they were as in the whole family were throwing him a surprise party. Emily bit her bottom lip, "can I ask you a question?" She asked as she walked into their kitchen. Jackie turned around to her daughter, "yeah, of course!" She replied, with just a little bit of a chuckle in her voice. She pushed her brown hair behind her ears. She had snap clips all up in her bangs have a shaggier cut kinda requires it, and her currently green eyes twinkled. "What's up?"

"Well, see, I have this report due, and they said to write your own love story." She said, "I would like to write yours and Dad's, but I don't remember all the details. Could you tell me it all over again?" She asked, her currently blue eyes begged her mother to, and her shoulder length curls bounced as she sat herself on a stool by the island. "I can base it off of anyones, or a fictional character, in fact I'm also going to do Aunt Kelsey's too, and tie the two stories into eachother." She said nervously, as if worried her mother might object. "You really want to write my story?" Jackie asked, "You weren't really ever interested in it before?" "Mom, I know it seems weird, but from the actual times where I've paid attention, it seemed like a cute story. I could probably make a good grade on it." She replied. Jackie glanced her daughter over, her daughter was a almost spitting image of herself, the same eyes that happened to change, same hair color, same sense of style luckily skinny jeans are back in style..again She had height though, something she lacked herself, standing at only 5'01/2, and her daughter being 5'5, and Emily inherited her beautiful curls from her father. "I guess I can, but I'm making your Uncle's cake, so I'll do the best I can."

"It all started when I was 17, Your cousin/Uncle Garbo? yeah, well he was working for your dad's band, as a bass guitarist. He's my cousin on my mothers side, and we're about I think 2nd cousins? Anyways, Kelsey, Lily and I were invited to hang out with Garbo and..."

* * *

-flashback to 2008-  
"Kelsey!" Jackie called out, She grabbed her hand and dragged her into American Eagle, Kelsey was hanging out with Jackie for a week, seeing as they lived in two different states, these visits were far and few in between. However the two girls were best friends, along with being cousins.  
"I just got my paycheck, and I want to go shop!" Jackie let go of her cousins hands and started thumbing through some of the sale racks.

* * *

This is a tester chapter, the prologue, if you'd like to hear/read more of it, please read and review:) Constructive Criticism is loved, sooo yeah:) Thanks for reading:)  
The chapters if you would like me to continue will be longer:) Certain names might change, I'll let you know if it does ok?:)


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom?" Emily interrupted as she put down the notebook and pencil. "How long is this gonna be"  
"Well," her mother dragged out, "Depends, do you want till he asked me to marry him or to your younger sister was born"  
"Give me the whole thing I guess." She replied rolling her eyes as she gathered her notebook and pencil.  
"What do yuo mean the whole thing? The story isn't over yet dear, just because you three are born doesn't mean that there's more to add." Jackie looked up at her daughter.  
"I don't know, I guess up to know." She rephrased rolling her eyes in typical teenage fashion.  
"Your father was part of one of the hottest bands out there, and I always said during that time that if I were to have a celebrity crush, it'd be on him. He was just so funny, and always seemed to be soo sincere." Jackie sighed at the memory. "And I always had a thing for the dark haired boys. Of course, being a nobody, I didn't bother having a crush on him, because I'd never meet him, so what's the point? It wasn't like I knew him, all I knew was from the interviews, so he might as well have been lying. After all he was an actor and singer." Noticing her daughters bored expression she continued on. "It was in 2008, middle of June, Your aunt and I were shopping for my camp, I had gotten paid the week beforehand soo."

"C'mon!! Kelse!! Let's go, The mall is calling my name, and I'm not sure how much longer I could resist, you know, with my paycheck at hand?" Jackie tapped her foot with impatience, she was never one for waiting. "Hold up!" Kels fixed some details with her outfit, The lucky chick was 5'5, and had legs to die for, while Jackie was stuck at 5'01/2 and had long legs for her height. Which isn't long. "HAH!" Jackie shouted in triumph, "Told you red would be stunning on you!" Kelsey had been wearing a red flowing babydoll top with skinny jeans and a gold pendant to match, Jackie was wearing a cool green shirt with long shorts and 2 inch wedges. "On another note, I want to go to the mall, and last time I checked, you did too! Anyways, if we wanna get there now, we have to leave ten minutes ago, so get in the car!" Jackie laughed as she practically pulled her cousin towards her junker of a car, hey she paid for it herself! As they stepped into rue21 after arriving at the mall, Jackie's phone started ringing to a certain tune, specifically "First Time" by Lifehouse. Jackie flipped her phone open, after recognizing the number as another cousins.  
"Garbo dear"  
"Hello cuz"  
"what's up"  
"Welll, how would you and Kelsey like to visit me?" The deep voice on the other line asked.  
"When?" Her first soprano voiced chirped back in turn.  
"how about in August"  
"Depends on if I get the time off, and how long." She warned.  
"Yes, cuz' your job is harsh like that." He joked around, playful scorn evident in his voice.  
"At least my job is year round!" She shot back. "Ouch, I make more money than you do!" The bass guitarist stated.  
"At least, c'mon dude, seriously all you want is a visit"  
"Yes, how about a week?" "I don't know, I can probably work extra hours the week before." She said doubtfully.  
"Chin up cuz', it'll work!" "Hoowww?" She asked warily, she heard the almost threat in his voice.  
"It will! Don't worry!" With that there was a click, and with a sigh Jackie shut her phone. "Kels?" She turned to her taller, yet younger cousin"  
"Yes??" "Would you like to visit Garbo"  
Kelsey looked up, well actually down to her older, yet shorter cousin, "Seriously? We haven't seen that boy in a loonnggg time." She looked doubtful. "Well, he says he wants us to visit him while their in L.A. for a while"  
"Let's go"  
"So 3 months later we found ourselves on a plane, plus my other younger cousin, her younger sister. We were definitely planning on having fun, and when Garbo was busy playing, we had intended to hit a couple malls." Jackie looked up at her daughter from the bowl that she was currently pouring into a cake pan. "Which one do you think Uncle Brian would like more?" She asked holding up two frostings, one with m&ms the other one with cookie bits in it. "Probs the cookie one mom." Emily fiddled with her pencil. "What else happened? Mom?" She asked impatiently.  
"Well we made it in L.A. alright, just fine actually. A little tired though, we had a midnight flight. They're soo beautiful!" She smiled at the memory.  
"Mom, how old were you?" "I was 17, when I first met him"  
"How long did you guys date again"  
"A year and a half. Not including engagement"  
"So you got married at 20"  
Jackie shook her head. "No, I was bit older than that." She smiled -back to 2008-  
"Kels!! I think I see our motel!!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly as she leaned out of the window of the cab.  
"Ma'am! Get back in the car please!!" The cabbie turned slightly in his chair and admonished Jackie until she slunk back into her seat.  
" You sir, have no idea what fun is." She joked.  
The three girls were staying at Amerisuites, and honestly, while staying up was fun, they hadn't really had a lot of sleep in the past couple days so a bed was a dream come true.  
"What do you think we'll do tomorrow? Kelsey asked the girls.  
"I dunno." Jackie shrugged her shoulders.  
"Maybe he'll take us to disney world, or Universal Studios or something. Y'know how Garbo loves those." Lily said, leaning her head into the palm of her hand. She was leaning against the window of the cab. Lily was 14, but currently had more imagination than the rest of them at this time of hour. "Maybe." Jackie agreed. Kelsey shot up in her seat.  
"We're here!!" She exclaimed as the other girls shouted in triumph!. The three girls grabbed their luggage and practically ran to their rooms after checking in, bed had never seemed so welcoming before.

An alarm rang throughout the room, as the ever so drowsy Jackie pressed down on it and glanced around the room. It was pretty clean, except for the luggage bit, it was pretty messy in that fact that the girls had ripped their pjs from it and hurriedly changed into them. Her teeth were disgusting from the fact that none of them brushed before they hit the sack. She glanced over at the two other girls, Lily was out cold and Kelsey was stirring. She grabbed her tolietries and headed for the shower. After she changed and was showered she headed into the main room to find Kelsey and Lily already eating. "About time you got out." Kelsey joked shooting a funny look at her cousin.  
"Can't help it if you're too lazy to get up." Jackie shot back, holding back a laugh, Kelsey got up menancingly while Lily just sat there eating and holding back laughter. "What'dya get?" She asked, motioning to the food.  
"bagels, and cheese." Lily replied.  
"Starbucks too!" Kelsey added. She handed Jackie a double chocolate chip frapp while she had a strawberries and creme frapp and Lily had a green tea frapp.  
A rap on the door interrupted the eating frenzy as Kelsey got up to get it.  
"Garbo!" a shrill shriek rang out through out the room, and Jackie wouldn't doubt it rang out through the motel as well. She jumped out of her seat and rang towards the door where she tackled him and was startled by one of the most beautiful boys she had ever seen. 


	3. AUDITIONS at the bottom

AUTHORS NOTE! revised

Hey!  
I would like to know what you guys think of my story so far.

Would you like me to continue it?

What would you like me to improve on?

I'll take criticism, criticism helps me improve.

If you could let me know what you think, that would be great,

and if you'd like me to continue it, please let me know.

I don't know if I should continue it or not because of the lack of feedback.

I hate to do this, but if I don't get 5 more reviews by Friday, I'm going to delete this story.

It's not that I'm trying to be like "GIVE ME REVIEWS OR ELSE!!" but I really want to know what you guys think of this story, I don't whether to continue it or not because no one's giving me feedback.

It doesn't have to be like "I love your story" but it can just give me some pointers, "it's not engaging enough, or it's too much narration." whatever, I would just looveee some feedback please!

It'd be great:)  
Thanks:)

On another note, I've decided to hold auditions.

There are several parts to try out for.

Joe's bestfriend:

Kevin's best friend:

Nick's best friend:

Frankie's best friend:

Nick's wife:

Kevin's wife:

Frankie's wife.

Emily's best friend:

Jackie's best friend:

Noel's best friend:

Seth's best friend:

Seth's girlfriend:

Noel's boyfriend:

Emily's boyfriend:

For the audtion form:

Name:  
Height:  
Physical Appearance:  
Personality.  
Part you'd like:  
Am I able to change a few details possibly? like height, etc:

Auditions will be done by Saturday.

-nm


	4. Chapter 4

"Jackster!!" Garbo exclaimed, enveloping her in a tight hug!

"I missed ya!" She exclaimed getting off him let's not forget that she tackled him down to the ground and giving him a hand. Kelsey was watching the three boys behind him. "So Garbo, when are you going to introduce your friends?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"OOHHH." His eyes got wide. There were three boys, as Kelsey had said. One was taller then the rest with long shaggy black hair, brown eyes and he was wearing a white striped shirt over a blue beater and grey skinnies. "This is Joe." Joe gave a small wave. Garbo turned to what looked like the youngest. "This is Nick." Nick smiled a little, he had some crazy curls and was wearing a white t-shirt and black skinnies. "Lastly, this is Kevin."

"Hey!" Kevin reached forward and shook all of our hands Lily had just come out. He was wearing a messengers cap with blue skinnies and a small jacket.

"I'm Jackie." Jackie moved forward and shook Kevin's hand. "Nice to meet you." She said with a smile, the rest greeted and introduced themselves.

"What are we doing Garbo?" Lily asked, her blue eyes wide. With excitement or the fact that she was surrounded by very cute young men? We will never know, and honestly? I don't think we want to know.

"How about the beach?" He suggested. Kelsey and Jackie high-fived eachother.

"When are we going?" Kelsey started to ask before Jackie interrupted. "Are you guys going swimming in that?" She asked, looking at the boys, like she hadn't been stealing glances at one in particular.

"No, we brought our bathing suits with us." Nick replied.

Jackie nodded, Kelsey and Lily were already in the room getting ready.

"So Garbo, when are we leaving?" She asked him.

"How long will it take you to get ready?"

She winked at him and scrambled inside her door.

"What are you guys wearing? She asked her cousins. The boys had followed her in, it didn't matter they were gonna get ready in the bathroom anyways.

"I'm going to wear my pink bikini." Kelsey replied.

"and I'm going to wear my turquoise one." Lily announced, tearing her suitcase a part for it.

Jackie smiled and started going for her navy polka dotted tankini, then for her navy blue swim shorts and a beater. Once they had all finished they headed out for the beach. It was a kinda awkward silence. Jackie turned to Joe who was walking by her.

"What do you like to do?" She asked him.

"well, I sing, act and play a couple instruments." He said clearing his throat.

"That's cool." Jackie replied bobbing her head.

"I sing too. Not in a band though."

Joe nodded. She looked at him.

"Do you really like your hair that long?"

He looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Do you like your hair that long?"

"Um, yeah!" He replied sarcastically, "If I didn't like it, I wouldn't have my hair this way."

"Just asking, I don't see a lot of guys with hair that long." She shrugged. "I guess it's ok, you know if you wanna be a girl." She said, knowing that would get to him. It got to every guy and she wanted to push his buttons a little.

"Who do you think you are?" He demanded stopping straight in his tracks and looking at her.

"Well sir, I'm Jacqueline Marie Williams." She replied with a smirk on her face. "And I know who you are, so need with the introductions."

* * *

"So Joe and I didn't hit it off right away. I was spunky and had no boundaries. If a girls shorts were really short I'd ask her how the breeze felt. I was sarcastic and cynical. One guy told me that he fell in love with me from the beginning, I asked him if he was trying to be romantic or an idiot." Jackie finished up the batter and started pouring it out on the pan. "However God was working on me and started changing me, see about a week or two before that I had just accepted Christ. So I was as crass as I had been before, but I was using foul language less and I was starting to watch what I said more often than not."

"What made you and Dad get along?" Emily asked, fiddling with her pen. "I mean, If someone had come across at me like that I wouldn't have married them."

"I'm not sure, but God was steadily changing me and my demeanor started becoming. How do I say it?" She tapped her nose. "More lady like?"

"Anyways let me continue."

* * *

Joe looked at her shocked, then started laughing. He laughed so hard he fell on the ground. Jackie looked at him quizzically. "I know I'm funny, but I don't think I've ever had that type of reaction." She said cocking her head.

"You're the first girl, since I've became famous to be like that with me." He managed between laughs.

She smiled, "You sir need to be around me more often than." She winked at him, gave him a hand up then ran to catch up with Garbo.

Meanwhile Kelsey and Nick were getting to know eachother.

"What sports do you play?" She asked him, looking at him. She had stars in her eyes, but she didn't care.

"I like to play baseball."

"Favorite team?"

"Yankees!"

She clicked her tongue.

"Dude, I'm a red sox fan." She smirked and playfully punched him on the arm. "Looks like you and I are gonna have to settle this." He smiled and laughed.

"I don't beat up girls!" He exclaimed.

"Or maybe you're afraid of getting whooped by a girl?"

"NOO!"

"I think it might be like that!" She teased, looking straight at him. "You're nothing but a sexist Nicholas Jonas!" She poked him on the chest.

"Wait wait wait, there might be another way of settling this."

"How?" She asked looking from him to the others, who were a bit of a distance in front of them.

"You go with me to dinner, let's say tomorrow night?"

"I say you got a deal." She said with a smile **A/N Don't worry people who have auditioned, my friend who I used as a base for Kelsey doesn't want to marry Nick.**

"And then she was totally in my face and calling me a girl!" Joe exclaimed to Kevin. "She's like what? 4 foot nothing and she's acting like she's bigger than me and doesn't care about who I am. I'm telling you, she's ridiculous."

"Little bro, I'm with you, she sounds hilarious."

"I know!!."

"But how will little miss girlfriend at home feel if he boyfriend has a crush on another girl?" Kevin joked/teased Joe.

Joe laughed, "Puh-lease. I love my girl friend!"

'AND I DO not have a crush on Jackie!!"

* * *

"Joe and I were friends for a long time, not best friends but good friends." Jackie checked the time on the cake.

"So when did you start dating?" Emily asked.

"When I was 21 and he was 23."

"It took you guys that long??"

"Yeah, see it was complicated."

"Alright, let's hear it!"

"Well I was dating another man"...


End file.
